Enslaved
by Exotos135
Summary: Rewrite of "Slave Marco AU." Star Butterfly is given the mission to get 108 slaves, and is sent to Earth in order to prove her worth as a slaver. Updates weekly/monthly. On Adoption, currently safe-kept by Finnjr63.
1. Going to Earth

In the middle of the mewman library, a princess sat alone in the middle of the building, reading a book about a simple planet with a simple name: Earth.

Just as she got to read the planet's early history, however, her mother, Queen Moon, barged in and snatched away her book. "Star, what are you doing?" Moon asked as she closed the book.

"I'm reading, what else?" the princess sheepishly answered.

This earned her a smack in the head from the queen. "How many times do I have to tell you this? Stop putting the worm in bookworm and pick a dimension to enslave!" then, when she saw the cover of the book, her interest was caught. "Wait, this is a book about the Earth, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah." the princess stuttered as she tried to take the book back.

However, the queen threw it away. "Okay then, that sounds like a decent place to start." Moon handed Star a pair of interdimensional scissors and dragged her out of the library. "Okay Star, let's recap: you will go to Earth and begin enslaving it's citizens. If you wanna prove you're worthy of the Butterfly family, I want you to enslave 108 humans."

The princess was understandably surprised. "108 slaves?!"

"Star, I once managed to obtain a million slaves by enslaving a single dimension." Moon nonchalantly remarked. "Since you have my divine blood in you, getting 108 slaves should be no problem. Now go and start enslaving already!"

The queen pulled her daughter up and pushed her away. The princess eyed the scissors, then her mother, who crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes before hissing, "Quit wasting your time and get going!"

With her mother's words clear, Star cut open a portal to Earth and took a deep breath before jumping through. Once the portal flickered out of existence, Moon shook her head and chuckled as she thought:

 _"You better prove you were worth giving birth to, Star. Otherwise, your father's going to pay for it."_


	2. First Slave

At the Echo Creek Academy, a portal opened in the sky and Star came out of it. She screamed as she fell and soon hit the ground as the portal winked out of existence. After she got up and dusted herself, she tried to strangle the scissors.

"Stupid interdimensional scissors, why didn't you cut open a portal somewhere closer to the ground?!" once she realized what she was doing, however, she put the scissors on her pockets as she took deep breaths. "Calm down, Star, calm down, don't go "mother" on the scissors, they did their best. Anyway, first things first: where am I?"

The princess took a quick look around and, after failing to find anything of interest, she went deeper inside the building. Or she would have, had she not had her interest caught by spotting Ferguson talking to a girl. _"What is that human doing?"_ she thought.

Once Ferguson revealed a face drawn on his belly, Star blushed and smiled. "Wow, he has a good technique." her smile turned into a frown as she pondered, "Should I make him my slave though?"

Soon enough, the girl slapped Ferguson and walked away, leaving Ferguson behind. As he grabbed his cheek and rubbed it, Star got an idea and approached the fat boy. "He's vulnerable, so I might as well take the chance."

So Star reached the teenager, helped him get up and immediately asked. "Hi, would you like to be my slave."

Ferguson, understandably shocked, raised his finger and opened his mouth before bolting out of the place.

"Did I do something wrong?" she called, earning no response. "Maybe I was too straightforward? I should probably write this down."

Star created a notepad and a pen and wrote down her newfound information. She basically wrote "BE SUBTLE" large enough to take an entire page. With that done, she followed the trail of Ferguson and immediately hid when she saw he was heading to a fellow male student. However, she managed to overhear their conversation:

 _"Dude, you got to help me hide!"_

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"There's this chick that wants to turn me into her slave!"_

 _"Hmm...maybe we can convince her to enslave Brittney Wong instead? That would be doing a favor to everyone."_

 _"Brittney Wong? She doesn't sound like a big deal, but she may be a decent start."_ the princess soon saw a hole in her plan, though. _"But where do I find her?"_

 _"I think I last saw her at the gym."_

With that information, Star quickly ran to the gym and barged in...though she only found a bunch of cheerleaders waiting for someone to arrive. Oh, and she also had no idea how Brittney looked like in the first place.

"Um, hello, where is Brittney Wong?" Star uttered, catching the cheerleaders' attention. "I've heard I could do everyone a favor related to her!"

The cheerleaders remained silent: some at the sudden appearance of the princess, some because they didn't know how to answer her question. Eventually, a redhead-Sabrina-approached the princess, and slipped and hit the floor in the process.

 _"Poor little girl, she can't even walk straight without slipping."_ Star thought with sympathy, smiling as the girl reached her. _"I bet enslaving her will help with that!"_

"I'm afraid she's nowhere to be seen. Which is weird, considering that she had a routine planned for us to practice." Sabrina explained, twiddling her fingers nervously. "But if you have something urgent to tell her, then you can leave the message with us! We'll make sure to tell her!"

"Not really!" Chantelle yelled.

Sabrina quickly corrected herself: "I'll make sure to tell her!"

Remembering what happened. "Tell your leader that I require her undentured assistance in my quest to obtain a specific number of subordinates for my dimension's empire."

Sabrina blinked twice with a nervous smile. "Um, I don't think I understand?" she responded.

"I need her to submit to my proposition in order to further my personal quest given by my bitch of a mother?"

Same result, though Sabrina was rendered speechless this time.

"I want her to-"

"You know what? I'll let her know you're looking for her." Sabrina interrupted. "What's your name?"

"Star Butterfly."

The cheerleader laughed out loud alongside the rest of her crew. "No, seriously, what's your name?" the redhead asked once more.

"Quick, make-up a human-sounding name!" after a couple tense seconds, Star came up with the perfect name: "Elizabeth Boulevard."

Nailed it!

"Nice name. See ya later, Elizabeth."

Double nailed it!

So, seeing as she had no further reason to stay at the gym, the princess left and started to look around. For some reason, most people were either indifferent or rather kind to the girl, either greeting her like a normal person or just ignoring her altogether.

"Hey, looks like you're looking for something."

The princess turned around and saw the source of the voice: an incoming girl with a green beanie.

"I am indeed looking for something. Someone, to be specific." Star replied. "Who are you?"

"Name's Janna." the girl answered as she shook hands with the princess. "What are you looking for, your foreignesty?"

Remembering what happened the last two times, Star simply said: "I'm looking for a particular student in this facility, they say I could do everyone a favor by turning her into my servant and-"

"Just because you're some sort of royal, at least I think you are, doesn't give you an excuse to talk like one." Janna growled in return. "Give it to me straight: tell me what you want."

 _"First the boy escapes because I'm too blunt, then the cheerleaders are too stupid to follow my subtlety, and now this brat is telling me to be blunt? Huh, this place is more like home than I thought."_ Star then bluntly said: "Well, I'm looking for Brittney Wong."

Janna went to the princess's side and pointed at the football field. "She's at the field, probably trying to think of something to teach the cheerleader squad." one quick touch to her waist later, Janna released the princess and asked, "Why are you looking for her, anyway?"

"I'll make everyone a favor." Star grabbed Janna's waist and tightly held it as she stated, "And you will owe me one."

A bit later, she released Janna and walked to the field. As she left, Janna took out the princess's wallet...and saw it was basically empty. "Dang it!" she yelled in frustration.

Once Star reached the field and saw there was only a solitary girl in sight, presumably Brittney Wong, she approached her and asked, "Are you Brittney Wong?"

She used her hair as a whip and struck Star as she answered, "Yeah, so what if I am?"

The princess, however, was unfazed. _"So this is the Brittney Wong they were talking about? I'm certainly making everyone a favor by enslaving her."_ she smirked. "I heard some guys suggest you as a potential "subordinate" of mine."

"First of all, I'm nobody's subordinate!" she hissed, getting on Star's nerves. "Second of all, what do you say "subordinate" with air quotes."

"Because you're going to be my slave!"

With that said, Star lifted her arms and a couple chains bursted from the ground next to Brittney, who could only watch as the chains cuffed her wrists and neck before morphing into a collar and a pair of handcuffs.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Brittney hissed, trying to break free.

Star simply went forward to Brittney, grabbed her chin and gave her a dominating look as she gave her a simple answer:

"You are nothing but a slave to me now. You won't talk, if I don't order you to talk. You won't eat, before I eat. And most importantly, you mean nothing to anybody, and are nothing but my property and furniture, to be used and discarded if you end up being a disappointment."


	3. Alarm

Star and Brittney were now at the back of a donut shop, where Star took out a small portable...object, and contacted her mother. Once she answered the call, the queen basically asked in the most annoyed tone possible, "What do you want?"

"Look mom, I got my first slave!" Star enthusiastically said as she forced Brittney to come into view. "Her name is Brittney Wong and-"

"Is that her slave name, or her true name?" Moon immediately asked. "You know that by mewman law you're supposed to give her

"Well, I couldn't really come up with something good enough, so she's going to stick with her name." the princess answered with a sheepish smile. "But hey, I got my first slave!"

"Yay, hooray, zippy dee do da!" the queen's sarcasm and "I don't give a shit" attitude were evident in her tone. "At this rate you're only going to take 1...2..." and then snapped, " _Forever_ to finish! Now quit wasting my time and get more slaves!"

With her words spoken, Queen hung up and Star put her object back in her pocket. "Your mom's a dick." Brittney blurted.

"Guess she can shove herself up her own butt, am I right?" Star raised her arms and, when she didn't get an answer, she frowned and gave Brittney an angry look. "Where do I get more slaves?"

"How am I supposed to know? I've barely been able to process what just happened right now!" Brittney hissed.

With that said, Star took a quick look around until she spotted a girl riding a skateboard nearby. The pair exchanged looks and, once she realized the princess took an interest to her, she drove off as fast as she could.

"Who's that girl?" Star questioned.

Brittney refused to respond at first, but one forceful usage of chain magic later, she blurted, "Jackie Lynn-Thomas."

"She's hot." Star unironically stated.

"Hey, she... Yeah, I can't argue with that." Brittney added.

Meanwhile, with Jackie, the skateboarder crashed into the principal's office and immediately went to him in a panic. "Principal Skeeves, you need to evacuate the school right now!" she said. "There's a crazy girl who has already enslaved Brittney Wong!"

"And why am I supposed to care?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She could enslave everybody else!"

No response.

"And that includes you!"

Realizing what this meant, Skeeves revealed a red button under his desk and slammed the heck out of it.

Back with Star, she and Brittney were looking for Jackie when the alarms blared, causing Star to cover her ears and scream in pain, "What the hell is that?!"

"It's the alarms, Jackie probably told the principal about you and everybody''s about to evacuate." Brittney answered, rolling her eyes.

"I need to get out of here!"

Just as Star headed for the exit, however, she was struck by Hope, who continued to run towards the exit as the princess hissed, "Hey, watch where you're going! I'd do that, but mom says I'm too important for that!"

And then Justin, Alfonzo, Ferguson, and eventually the majority of the students of the academy-except Brittney and Jackie-ran away as fast as they could, going through the princess and her slave in the process. Miraculously, Star and Brittney came out without even a single scratch on them.

"Why are they fleeing?!" Star pondered as the last student ran away.

"They're escaping because they don't want to be slaves, your jackassness!" Brittney snarled.

"Jackassness?!" Star hissed, only to chuckle at the idea a moment later. "Okay, I'll give credit where credit's due, I actually found that amusing." and then she looked around once more. "Now, let's get out of here!"

So Star, dragging Brittney with her, immediately headed for the exit once the school had been evacuated. Once the duo were out of sight, Jackie came out of the principal's office and immediately called Marco. "Hello?" he greeted.

"Marco, you have to avoid coming to the school at all costs." Jackie stated. "There's some crazy princess enslaving people here! I'll try to see if I can escape as well, but the point is, don't come here! Oh, and watch where you're going, who knows where that girl could be at."

With that said, the girl hung the phone and took a quick look around...and soon realized Star was nowhere to be seen.

 _"Do I look for her, or hide as well?"_ the skateboarder thought, scratching her chin. _"Decisions, decisions..."_


	4. The Message

Meanwhile, at the Diaz Household, Marco came out of the bathroom, having just received Jackie's call. So, not really knowing what to make out of it, the guy headed downstairs and sat down to eat breakfast.

"What's wrong, Marco?" Angie inquired, noticing Marco's worried expression.

Marco eyed his phone before answering, "Well, I just got a call from jackie and-"

"At freaking last that girl calls you back!" the woman responded. "Seriously, after calling her for over 3 weeks, you'd expect her to reply sooner at least once!"

Marco just gave his mother an unimpressed look. "If you're done with your complaints, I got a call from her telling me to stay home. Apparently, some kind of slaver girl arrived at the academy and the school had to be evacuated."

"Oh geez. Well, I believe you should do as she says, son. Who knows what that slaver girl can do to you if she finds you."

"Well, the most obvious thing she would do is enslave me...hmm..."

Angie immediately slammed her fist into the table, shutting up her son. "Marco Ubaldo Diaz, don't get any stupid ideas! It's already bad enough you're trying to pass off as a troublemaker and delinquent, but now you want to do something with that slaver girl, don't you?"

"Mom I already told you countless times that I'm trying to show I'm a bad boy!" the guy retorted.

"It's the same thing as a delinquent, and I most definitely didn't raise one of them!" Angie took a deep breath and ate her breakfast as she added. "I just want you to grow and live a fulfilling life, that's all. Why would you want to ruin that?"

The boy failed to come up with an appropriate response, so he simply finished his breakfast and went back to his room.

Back with Star, the girl was following Brittney, who was being forced to walk on all four like a dog. "Okay, so where should I go looking for slaves first?" the princess pondered out loud. "What do you say, my little cheerslave?"

"You asked me before, and I already told you, I don't know!" Brittney snarled.

Star, predictably, was quite annoyed at the retort. "You better watch your mouth, little missy." she told the girl before summoning a metal whip. "'Cause if you don't, I'll make sure to turn you submissive through force! Now I'll ask again, where do we look for slaves first?"

Not wanting to anger her slaver any further, Brittney quickly blurted, "M-Maybe the orphanage could be a good place to start."

And then Star got on top of Brittney. "Onwards to the orphanage, my slave!" she ordered before slapping Brittney's butt."

The cheerleader winced, cried like a horse...and remained in place, which soon got on Star's nerves. "Why aren't you moving?"

"You weight a lot, you know?!"

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"I'm calling you heavy, your bitchyness! Now get off me!"

Star, not wanting to do what a slave told her to do, slapped Brittney's butt red until she finally obeyed... and pitifully dragged herself through the ground, with the princess adding spikes to her whip as she continued to spank the slave. "Go faster!" Star ordered.


End file.
